Nude
by Bruna S
Summary: O trabalho era bem simples: Eles teriam que pintar um nu, um do outro. Mas nenhum nu sai perfeito quando o modelo não está relaxado. Agora, eles teriam apenas que encontrar formas de relaxar. Formas bem... Prazerosas. / ALL-HUMAN / LEMON


**Capítulo Único**

Eu parei em frente à porta de seu apartamento com uma estranha sensação de ansiedade na boca de meu estômago. Minhas mãos estavam suando e eu me vi pensando seriamente em sair dali e voltar para o aconchego de meu próprio prédio.

Era estranho que, depois de quase dois anos estudando na mesma faculdade, essa fosse a primeira vez que Edward e eu faríamos um trabalho juntos.

Havia uma estranha conexão entre nós. Eu nunca havia falado diretamente com ele e, mesmo assim, era como se nos conhecêssemos ha séculos.

Todos os dias, na mesma aula de pintura a óleo, ele iria me fitar diretamente nos olhos e abrir um pequeno sorriso torto. Seu olhar seria como um toque físico e todos os meu pêlos se eriçariam de forma estranha e perigosa. Edward iria sorrir mais ainda, e seus olhos verdes enfeitiçariam os meus, até que alguém eventualmente quebrasse nossa conexão.

Sua presença física me deixaria alerta por toda a aula e, no final, nós dois seríamos os últimos a sair da sala e nos olharíamos até que a tensão se tornasse grande demais para suportar. Nossos corpos iriam quase se tocar na porta, mas não haveria contato nenhum - o que me deixaria frustrada e indignada.

Edward daria um risinho por debaixo de seu fôlego e observaria minha vergonha enquanto eu corria para não me atrasar para a próxima aula.

Era sempre assim. Eu gostava dessa rotina e, internamente, me perguntava se algum dia ele falaria comigo. A atração que eu sentia por ele era grande demais para conter e, mesmo assim, havia uma coisa entre nós que era tão palpável, que eu quase podia tocá-la.

Os poucos amigos que eu tinha, no entanto, nunca diriam que estava perdidamente atraída por um cara como Edward Cullen.

Eu era uma garota estupidamente normal, com cabelos castanhos avermelhados e grandes olhos escuros. Meu corpo era pequeno e esguio; sem nada que chamasse atenção, e minha pele era branca como alabastro, o que me deixava com feições delicadas de fantasma.  
Meu gosto era simples e eu me considerava uma pessoa caseira com apenas duas paixões: Ler e pintar.

Eu odiava ser tão absurdamente comum.

Edward, por outro lado, era tudo aquilo que eu não era.

Sua pele, embora tão branca como a minha, se encaixava perfeitamente à sua beleza estonteante, que, freqüentemente, me tirava o fôlego. Ele era alto, músculo nos lugares certos, e tinha o mais belo traseiro já visto na história da humanidade.

Seus olhos verdes eram como duas esmeraldas e tinham um poder de atração jamais visto. Seus cabelos tinham um tom de bronze diferente, e tudo o que eu mais queria, era passar minhas mãos por entre os fios que pareciam seda.

E então, apenas para completar o quadro, estavam as tatuagens. Eu podia ver as bordas dos desenhos nos músculos de seus braços e, embora eu não pudesse identifica-las, elas o deixavam com um ar sombrio e ameaçador. E também havia os piercings. O transversal em sua orelha direta, e _jesusdocéu_, o piercing em sua língua, que aparecia sempre que ele o prendia entre seus dentes.

O homem era um pecado em forma de gente.

Agora, por algum milagre do destino, eu estava parada em frente a seu apartamento, me sentindo ridiculamente nervosa, quando na verdade eu deveria estar dando pulos de alegria, apenas por ter a oportunidade de ver seu traseiro de novo.

Respirei fundo e esfreguei minhas mãos em minha calça jeans, tentando não ter um ataque de pânico sem nem mesmo ter tocado a campainha.

E, antes que eu perdesse a pouca coragem que me restava, bati três vezes na porta, timidamente, esperando que ele me ignorasse e que nossas vidas pudessem voltar à rotina normal de apenas nos olhar ao longe.

É claro que, com a sorte que eu tinha, ouvi passos dentro do apartamento e, segundos depois, lá estava ele - lindo e gloriosos - abrindo a porta enquanto brincava com seu piercing entre os dentes.

"Hey." Ele sorriu e seus olhos se prenderam nos meus; como em todas as outras ocasiões, me deixando tonta e sem ar.

Tentei agir como a pessoa normal que eu esperava ser, mas tudo o que me vinha a cabeça era o fato de que ele estava ali comigo e que, provavelmente, nós ficaríamos sozinhos por muitas horas, não apenas hoje, mas em vários outros dias, já que nosso trabalho era, em específico, pintar um nu um do outro.

Sim, cacete, pintar um _nu_. Tipo, pelados mesmo.

O que quer dizer que eu o veria como veio ao mundo e que, ele também, veria todas as minhas graças enquanto nós ficávamos horas e horas pintando.

Que maravilha.

"Isabella?" Ele chamou minha atenção, e eu finalmente consegui voltar a respirar.

"Oi, Edward." Murmurei baixinho, sentindo minhas bochechas se tingirem de um intenso tom de vermelho.

Seu sorriso aumentou e eu tentei não ser muito óbvia enquanto o fitava deslizar seu piercing de língua por seu lábio inferior.

Puta que pariu.

"Entre, por favor." Ele me convidou polidamente e eu assenti, rezando para não tropeçar em meus próprios pés.

Seu apartamento era um paraíso. Seu cheiro amadeirado, misturado com o odor forte da tinta a óleo, cigarro e aguarrás me deixaram fascinada.

Nós estávamos em uma sala de estar, onde um sofá preto de couro estava coberto por um lençol branco. Havia uma TV gigante em uma das paredes e uma mesinha de centro entre as duas coisas.

"Você deseja beber alguma coisa?" Sua voz aveludada atingiu meus ouvidos e neguei com a cabeça, incerta de como eu me sentia agora que nós estávamos frente-a-frente.

Edward caminhou até a mesinha e pegou sua carteira de cigarros, acendendo um malboro logo em seguida. Ele esticou a mão, me oferecendo um, e, muito embora eu não costumasse fumar, me vi pegando um, apenas para relaxar um pouco.

Ele acendeu com um isqueiro e eu dei uma tragada profunda, sentindo a fumaça me acalmar um pouco.

"Então..." Ele começou voltando a sorrir e apontado para que eu me sentasse no sofá. "Como vamos fazer nosso trabalho?"

Edward falava como se nossos dias não fossem passados em constante tensão. Ele agia como se não fizesse meus joelhos tremerem a cada sorriso; como se ele desconhecesse o fato de nossas constantes provocações.

"Eu não sei." Respondi sinceramente, me ajeitando desconfortável no sofá. Meu joelho roçou no seu, e eu senti uma corrente elétrica atravessar meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer levemente.

"Eu gostaria de te pintar primeiro, se fosse possível." Ele não estava nem um pouco envergonhado em me pedir isso, e eu tive que admirar sua coragem.

Dei mais uma tragada e soltei a fumaça pela boca, me sentindo subitamente nervosa.  
Eu não sabia o que fazer. O homem que vinha atormentando meus sonhos pelos últimos dois anos estava a minha frente, esperando para me ver nua, e tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era que não importa o quanto eu tentasse, eu nunca seria bonita o suficiente para atrair sua atenção.

Talvez nossos olhares significassem mais pra mim do que pra ele. Era provável que ele só me achasse uma garota maluca – uma qualquer, entre as tantas – que devia estar atrás dele.

Edward era muito bonito para ser verdade e, além do mais, talentoso ao extremo.

Eu me orgulhava de meus quadros e de minha pintura detalhada, mas olhando para todos os quadros dele... Era como se houvesse uma emoção desconhecida... Algo misterioso e sensual por trás de cada imagem, que me deixava com água na boca.

Eu já havia visto praticamente todos os seus trabalhos de escola. Ele retratara a pobreza com compaixão e verdade, retratara a amizade com simplicidade e sensualidade, e retratara a dor como algo físico, tão palpável, que apenas olhar para seus quadros fazia com que meu coração se apertasse.

Edward era talento puro. E eu me envergonhava de ser tão fascinada por uma pessoa que nem tinha trocado duas palavras comigo até uma semana atrás.

"Tudo bem." Eu murmurei, batendo as cinzas da ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro que ele segurava. "Você pode me pintar primeiro, sem problemas."

Eu sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho. Eu podia sentir seu olhar percorrendo meu corpo e, de repente, senti todas as coisas mais intensas.

Eu podia sentir meus cabelos castanhos roçando delicadamente em minha nuca até baterem a cima de minha cintura. Podia sentir o gosto do cigarro em minha língua e o fato de que Edward havia se inclinado e que sua respiração estava muito perto de minha bochecha.

Ele havia apagado o cigarro e, com pressa, eu fiz o mesmo, me sentindo tão envergonhada quanto ansiosa, enquanto meus olhos castanhos se prendiam naquela imensidão verde.

"V-você quer começar agora?" Gaguejei tensa, enquanto ele arqueava uma sobrancelha.

"Não." Ele sorriu e se aproximou mais ainda, fazendo seu nariz quase tocar o meu. "Eu não posso te pintar enquanto você não estiver relaxada."

Ele rolou novamente o piercing entre seus dentes, fazendo seu hálito de menta e cigarro tocar meu rosto e eu me arrepiei automaticamente, me odiando por saber que ele estava muito consciente das reações de meu corpo.

"Sabe, Isabella, há muito tempo eu venho tentando achar um modo de te relaxar." Seu riso ecoou pelo apartamento e eu engoli em seco, sentindo a adrenalina se bombear por minhas veias. "Nunca me pareceu propício, no entanto, já que você é a Srta. Certinha e eu sou exatamente o contrário."

Suas palavras, de algum modo, não me ofenderam. Eu sabia que do que ele estava falando. Edward era meio bad boy enquanto a única coisa errada que eu já tinha feito em toda minha vida, fora beber um copo de cerveja antes de completar vinte e um anos.

Mas eu sabia o que eu queria. E, embora eu não me achasse nada bonita, eu sabia que havia coisas sobre mim que o surpreenderiam. Sabia que eu não era esse ser monótono e sem vida que ele pensava que eu era.

" Eu estou cansado de ficar longe de você, Isabella." Edward suspirou e seu olhar se tornou, de repente, uma maré de ameaças; o verde se transformando em negro, enquanto suas pupilas se dilatavam.

Senti meus mamilos ficarem túrgidos e, de uma hora para outra, eu estava prensada contra seu corpo, sentindo seus dentes mordiscarem levemente meus ouvidos.

"Isso contra a sua camiseta é um piercing no mamilo?" Ele praticamente rosnou, enquanto eu arregalava meus olhos.

Oops. Talvez eu tenha esquecido acidentalmente de colocar meu sutiã, quando vim pra cá.

"Por que você não descobre?" Sussurrei em resposta, roçando meu peito contra o dele.

Eu estava cansada de me esconder. Estava cansada de fingir que eu não o conhecia; que não havia nada demais entre nós dois.

Eu podia não ser a mais linda do mundo, mas se ele me queria, isso já bastava.

"Sabe, você deveria sair correndo daqui. Ir embora e nunca mais voltar." Senti a bola de metal do piercing em meu pescoço e soltei um gemido baixo, enquanto as mãos dele percorriam lentamente a barra de minha camiseta. "Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou. E eu não vou ser gentil, nem carinhoso com você."

Eu não queria que ele fosse nada disso. Eu queria suas mãos em cima de mim; seus lábios percorrendo minha pele, enquanto eu me deleitava com seu corpo.

Eu já estava casada de ser tratada como boneca. Já estava cansada por todos acharem que eu era uma menininha.

"Eu não tenho medo de você." Fechei meus olhos, enquanto seus dedos traçavam a pele de minha barriga. "Na verdade, já faz muito tempo que eu quero isso também."

Edward estreitou os olhos puxou minha camiseta para cima, enquanto eu levantava os braços permitindo seu movimento.

"Puta merda." Ele rosnou quando viu meu piercing. Seus dedos apertaram levemente a carne sensível e eu gemi, fechando os olhos fortemente, enquanto sentia minha calcinha ficar ainda mais molhada. "Quem diria que a Srta. Santinha na verdade era uma garota malcriada, pedindo pra ser fodida?"

Suas palavras me deixaram ainda mais quente e eu finalmente – finalmente! – passei as mãos por seus cabelos, sentindo a textura incrivelmente macia e sedosa entre meus dedos.

Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos em seus cabelos e eu puxei seu couro cabeludo com força, até que parou de apertar meus mamilos e, ao invés disso, aproximou seus lábios dos meus.

_Jesuscristinhodocéu_ eu não conseguia nem pensar no fato de que Edward Cullen iria me beijar. E que, com toda certeza, ele faria muitas coisas além dessa também.

"Você acha que consegue relaxar, Isabella?" Ele murmurou tocando seu lábio levemente no meu. Suas mãos percorreram minhas costas nuas, até que seus próprios dedos se enroscaram em meu cabelo, perto de minha nuca, puxando minha cabeça levemente para trás. "Acha que se eu te der o que você quer, você vai ficar relaxada, enquanto eu te pinto peladinha?"

Eu não conseguia respirar. Sua boca estava perto demais da minha, ameaçadoramente próxima. Quis concordar, mas isso seria fácil demais.

Por isso – e para ele ver que dois poderiam jogar esse jogo – eu simplesmente respondi "Se você for bom mesmo, quem sabe eu relaxe um pouquinho..."

Sua risada ecoou de forma sombria e, menos de um segundo depois, eu tinha seus lábios pressionados contra os meus.

Eu estava beijando Edward Cullen. A sensação de seu beijo era tão boa, tão maravilhosamente libertadora, que eu pensei que fosse explodir.

Dois anos de tensão estavam sendo descarregados ali. Enquanto ele me segurava em seus braços, rodeando meu tronco nu de forma possessiva e bruta, tudo no que eu conseguia me focar era no gosto maravilhoso de seu beijo.

Nossos lábios mal haviam se encontrado, para eu podia sentir uma corrente elétrica nos conectando; fazendo nossos corpos tremerem de prazer e sofreguidão.

Eu queria muito mais do que o simples encostar de lábios, mas Edward parecia estar me torturando enquanto traçava as linhas de minha boca lentamente com sua língua; lambendo, provocando, instigando.

Meu primeiro instinto foi me aproximar mais dele, mas nossos corpos já estavam colados demais e então, para me encaixar melhor, Edward abriu as pernas e me enroscou em seu corpo, enquanto eu passava minhas pernas por sua cintura.

Eu conseguia sentir sua ereção sob o tecido de sua calça jeans, e não devia ser muito confortável pra ele. Deleitando-me com a situação, resolvi retribuir seu joguinho e ondulei meu corpo, fazendo nossos sexos se encontrarem de forma dolorosamente prazerosa.

O grunhido que encheu seu peito apenas me deixou mais excitada e eu entreabri meus lábios, enquanto a língua de Edward pedia passagem lentamente para dentro de minha boca.

A sensação da bola de metal contra a minha língua era deliciosa. Eu estremeci e esfreguei nossas bocas lentamente, enquanto inclinava minha cabeça um pouco para o lado, de modo que sua boca se encaixasse perfeitamente à minha.

Edward mordiscou levemente meu lábio inferior e eu retribuí com um gemido, rolando meus olhos para trás.

Isso pareceu deixar Edward ainda mais duro. De repente seus lábios voaram para minha garganta, sugando a pele sensível, de forma que tudo o que eu pude fazer foi ondular meu corpo novamente, em busca de fricção.

"Edward..." Eu murmurei ofegante, mordiscando o lóbulo de seu ouvido. "Por favor..."

Seus dentes se cravaram lentamente em minha pele e eu me arrepiei com a mordida que ele estava me dando. Com certeza iria ficar uma marquinha roxa ali.

"O que você quer, Isabella?" Edward grunhiu, pressionando a bola de metal contra a mordida. "Fale... O que você quer de mim?"

Eu podia sentir as batidas descontroladas de meu coração e tentei responder, mas ele já tinha descido mais seus lábios e agora sua língua estava brincando delicadamente com o **meu** piercing.

"Você quer que eu te foda?" Ele perguntou num rugido. "Quer que eu coma essa sua bocetinha apertada?"

Os dedos que estavam em minha cintura desceram até o cós de minha calça. Ele colocou sua mão para dentro, até que seus dedos se encontraram com a minha calcinha molhada.

"Você já está toda molhadinha, não é?" Ele beijou meu piercing e mordiscou meu mamilo fortemente, fazendo todas as terminações nervosas de meu corpo serem ativadas. "Você já está prontinha pra mim." Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele deu um sorriso maldoso.

Mas eu também queria vê-lo. Eu queria conhecer suas tatuagens; explorar seu corpo como ele estava fazendo com meu.

Eu queria desvendar _tudo_ sobre Edward Cullen.

Por isso, num ímpeto de coragem, eu escorreguei minhas mãos até a barra de sua blusa e a puxei para cima, ansiosa por ver suas tatuagens.

Ele permitiu meu movimento soltando uma risadinha e eu tive que me controlar para não pular em cima dele.

Mas eu não consegui olhar para suas tatuagens. No instante em que sua camiseta voou pelos ares, Edward estava novamente me prensando fortemente contra ele, enquanto sua língua descia seu trajeto por minha barriga.

Eu voltei a gemer, xingando baixinho, enquanto a antecipação praticamente me matava.

Senti seu piercing de língua circundando meu umbigo e arqueei minhas costas, fechando os olhos com força.

"Você vai aprender, Isabella, que me provocar não é uma boa ideia." Seu hálito contra minha pele apenas me fez me contorcer mais.

Suas mãos abriram o botão da minha calça jeans lentamente, e eu quis socá-lo por me provocar tanto.

"Merda." Ele também xingou, vendo minha calcinha rendada azul. "Você é mesmo uma diabinha, não é?"

E então, toda a minha coerência se perdeu quando minha calcinha foi abaixada e jogada no chão ao lado de minha calça jeans.

"Quando eu penso que você não pode me surpreender mais..." Ele rosnou, deslizando seus dedos pela minha pele nua. "Quem diria que você não teria pêlos aqui..."

E, quando seus dedos abriram meus lábios e seu dedão se apertou no meu clitóris, eu pensei seriamente que iria morrer ali mesmo.

"Isabella, Isabella..."

Seu hálito tocou a carne sensível e eu não consegui parar os movimentos de meu corpo, que queria apenas alívio.

"O que você quer?" Ele perguntou, esfregando seu dedo em um lugar prazeroso, mas que não me servia de alívio. "Responda!"

"Por favor, Edward!" Eu implorei. "Por favor..."

"Por favor, o quê?" Ele desceu seus dedos apenas mais um pouquinho, me fazendo grunhir.

"Me fode todinha, por favor!"

Seu rosnado ecoou em meus ouvidos, e eu me senti descendo em uma montanha russa.

Seus dedos deixaram o meu clitóris e me penetraram lentamente, enquanto sua língua – sua mágica e deliciosa língua – se pressionava ao meu nervo mais ansioso.

E lá estava a bola de metal, fazendo uma pressão insuportavelmente boa em meu clitóris. Eu pensei que ia explodir ali mesmo, mas toda vez que eu chagava ao ápice Edward dava um jeito de me provocar mais ainda, não me deixando gozar.

"Eu esperei tempo demais pra te ter assim." Ele falou, bombeando seus dedos dentro de mim. "Todos esses anos, esperando apenas por um oportunidade..."

E de repente eu não podia agüentar mais. O prazer era tanto e tão grande, que eu simplesmente explodi, tendo orgasmo mais intenso de toda a minha vida.

Cacete. Cacete. Cacete.

"Você acha que acabou?" Edward perguntou, tirando seus dedos de dentro de mim.

Sem esperar por resposta, seus lábios capturaram os meus, fazendo-me sentir meu próprio gosto em sua boca.

Minhas mãos se abaixaram e eu desabotoei sua calça jeans rapidamente, querendo logo me livrar da barreira que nos separava.

Edward me ajudou no processo, e sua cueca boxer acompanhou o caminho de sua calça em seguida.

E, apenas para constar... Ele era muito, muito grande. E grosso. E, sinceramente, eu não sabia como iria caber dentro de mim.

"Não se preocupe." Ele falou como se eu tivesse pensado em voz alta. "Eu vou caber."

Será que eu falei em voz alta mesmo?

Seus lábios foram novamente para minha garganta e suas mãos se emaranharam em meu cabelo, de forma que eu pude escorregar minhas mãos para sua ereção.

Lentamente e, sabendo muito bem que ele deveria estar morrendo por fricção, eu circundei meu dedos ao seu redor, e passei meu dedão por sua cabeça, espalhando o líquido que estava começando a se formar ali.

O grunhido que saiu de seu peito apenas me fez rir e eu comecei a bombear sua extensão, para cima e para baixo, enquanto os dentes de Edward se prendiam fortemente em meu lábio inferior.

"Caralho." Ele murmurou, empurrando seu quadril ao ritmo de minha mão, e afundou sua cabeça em meu ombro, respirando fortemente.

Sorrindo, eu continuei o provocando, dando mordidas leves em seu ombro. E, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Edward me empurrou, me fazendo cair deitada no sofá.

Nossos olhos se prenderam como tantas outras vezes, e eu tive que me lembrar de respirar. Havia uma coisa tão intensa que me ligava a ele, que eu não sabia se, agora que tínhamos estado assim tão perto, eu poderia ficar longe.

"Eu vou te foder agora, Isabella." Ele falou ameaçador, se ajeitando por entre minhas pernas. "E depois, vou fazer isso de novo, até você não conseguir mais lembrar seu nome."

E com isso, suas mãos se apertaram em minha cintura, e ele se ajeitou entre minhas pernas, pronto para se bombear dentro de mim.

Eu assenti e então, Edward havia se empurrado para dentro de mim; quase me rasgando por causa de seu tamanho.

Eu ofeguei e fechei meus olhos, tentando me acostumar com ele dentro de mim.

"Passe suas pernas em volta da minha cintura." Ele murmurou e eu obedeci, prendendo meus calcanhares em sua bunda, e o trazendo mais para perto.

"Tão linda..." Edward murmurou, desconexo. "Tão fodidamente linda."

E nós começamos a nos mover um contra o outro, em um vai-e-vem delicioso.

Meus seios estavam pressionados contra o seu peito e eu podia sentir a tensão que se formava em seu corpo, toda vez que nós nos chocávamos.

Eu passei meus dedos por seus cabelos úmidos de suor, e gemi alto, quando ele aumentou seu ritmo, estocando cada vez mais forte dentro de mim.

Sua mão se encaixou por entre nossos corpos e desceu até onde nos uníamos, de modo que agora ele beliscava meu clitóris, fazendo ondas de prazer passarem por meu corpo inteiro.

Cristo. O homem era um deus do sexo.

E, então, quando eu pensei que nada podia ser melhor que isso, ele saiu completamente de dentro de mim, e voltou a entrar com força, até que eu não conseguia mais respirar, e minha visão ficou completamente escura.

Não foi só um instante. A impressão que eu tinha é que eu fiquei mil anos nesse estupor do orgasmo, sentindo todo meu corpo retraído até que eu finalmente voltei à vida real.

Edward tinha os olhos fechados e, voltou a se empurrar para dentro de mim mais uma vez, fazendo seu líquido jorrar em meu interior e, dessa forma, me proporcionar um outro orgasmo.

Jesus. Graças a Deus pelo anticoncepcional.

Meu corpo inteiro se convulsionou, de novo e de novo, até que eu explodi, e apertei meus músculos em volta dele.

Caralho.

Caralho.

Eu tentei respirar, e apertei minhas mãos no couro cabeludo de Edward, enquanto o único som que se ouvia era o de nossa respiração cansada.

"Relaxada o bastante, Srta Swan?" Ele perguntou, mordiscando meu ouvido.

Eu apenas ri e, em seguida, estava dormindo.

***

Eu acordei com o cheiro forte de tinta a óleo.

Demorou um pouco para que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo, e porque meu corpo doía de um jeito preguiçoso.

E quando eu abri os olhos, a primeira coisa que vi, foram as tatuagens.

Os braços de Edward eram cobertos por tribais. Havia um dragão em seu braço direito e, ao lado do monstro, uma espada.

Era incrível o movimento de seus músculos enquanto ele pincelava a tela que estava a sua frente. Eu fiquei deslumbrada por seus movimentos – e porque ele estava só de boxer – e apenas alguns segundos depois ele percebeu que eu estava acordada.

"Não se mexa." Ele pediu sorrindo, enquanto olhava para meu corpo. "Você está perfeita."

Pela primeira vez, percebi que eu estava deitada de barriga para cima, com uma mão cobrindo meus seio e a outra quase tocando a carne entre minhas pernas.

Senti meu rosto corar e, de repente, eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

"Tudo bem." Respondi tímida.

Ele continuou pincelando, rolando incessantemente o piercing entre seus dentes enquanto eu tentava permanecer na mesma posição.

"Você está ficando tensa de novo." Ele murmurou arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Está tudo bem?"

Balancei a cabeça sem saber muito bem o que falar. Vê-lo desse jeito, pintando, todo concentrado e sorrindo, me fazia apenas querer pular mais ainda em cima dele.

Imaginei-nos rolando em tinta, enquanto nos beijávamos loucamente e suspirei, me sentindo mais calma.

"Sabe, Isabella..." Ele murmurou; sua voz se tornando baixa e profunda. "Você tem que parar de imaginar essas coisas."

Arregalei os olhos, sentindo meu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho, e sem saber como ele podia dizer isso com tanta certeza. "Como você...?"

Edward deu de ombros e sorriu. "Você é fácil demais de ler."

E com isso, nós ficamos em um silêncio confortável pela próxima meia hora, até que ele colocou o pincel e a tinta de lado, murmurando alguma coisa sobre o esboço do quadro já estar pronto.

"Hm... Eu posso ver seus quadros?" Perguntei impulsivamente, sabendo que ele pintava muito mais quadros além dos da faculdade.

"Isabella..." Ele caminhou até mim e passou os dedos pelo meu piercing, parecendo subitamente desconfortável. "Por que nós não fazemos isso outra hora?"

"Você está com vergonha?" Eu passei minha mão por seu rosto e o puxei para perto de mim, dando um beijo estalado em seus lábios. "Por favor..."

Ele pintava maravilhosamente bem. Eu era apaixonada por todas as suas obras e era uma necessidade ver o que ele pintava fora da escola.

Era possível conhecer muito de uma pessoa por seus quadros e nesse momento tudo o que eu queria fazer era conhecer Edward Cullen.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia e..."

Mas eu já tinha me levantado. Coloquei minha calcinha que estava perdida no chão e comecei a procurar pelas portas do apartamento em busca de onde fosse seu atelier.

"Isabella!"

E quando eu finalmente abri a porta certa, entendi porque ele não queria que eu visse seus quadros.

Tudo, tudo, era eu.

Havia pinturas de meu rosto sorrindo e de meu rosto triste. Havia um quadro apenas de minha mão e da pequena cicatriz que passava por meu dedo indicador. Havia um quadro de mim em forma de pin-up, fazendo uma cara de assustada.  
Um quadro em que eu estava de costas e o sol batia em meu cabelo, fazendo-o ficar num tom forte de vermelho.  
E havia um quadro pendurado no atelier de mim segurando um lírio laranja, com uma joaninha em uma das pétalas.

Jesus.

"Isabella..." Edward colocou suas mãos em meus ombros, mas eu estava chocada demais para falar qualquer coisa. "Eu..."

"Edward." O interrompi, sentindo um calor gostoso se formar em minha barriga. "Parece que nós temos um probleminha aqui." Ele parecia tão culpado e tão envergonhado me olhando, que eu não pude evitar sorrir. "Parece que nós vamos ter que nos encontrar muitas e muitas vezes, até que eu possa compensar minhas imagens, pintando quadros de você."

Ele deu um sorriso tão grande e tão malicioso que, automaticamente, eu dei um passo para frente colando nossos corpos.

"Você é tão linda.." Ele murmurou, afundando o rosto em meus cabelos. "Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar em você... De te pintar."

E nesse momento eu me senti tão linda quanto ele me dizia ser.

"Porque nós não começamos tirando a roupa novamente então?" Sugeri, abaixando minhas mãos para seu traseiro delicioso.

O olhar perigoso e sensual dele voltou a seu rosto e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, sabendo que nós íamos nos divertir muito, _muito_ no nosso tempo juntos.

"Tire a calcinha, Isabella." Ele rosnou me empurrando contra a parede.

Eu ri e fiz como ele mandou.

Porque eu simplesmente _amava_ pintura em nu.

**FIM**


End file.
